CE QUI CE PASSE A VEGAS RESTE A VEGAS
by bostondirty
Summary: OS CONCOURS ALLOCOP' Bella & Edward La rencontre d'une nuit ... à Vegas!


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: Ce qu'il ce passe à Vegas reste à Vegas …**

**Auteur: Bostondirty**

**Bêta: Titouff19**

**Disclaimer: Stéphenie Meyer est la Créatrice de mes personnages … J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de leur faire vivre une nuit pareille !**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

**http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/**

**

* * *

  
**

_LAS VEGAS HOTEL MIRAGE_

Je suis venu passer un week-end de rêves à Las Vegas avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Mes deux meilleurs potes ayant rencontrés deux sublimes créatures, je passe donc la soirée en célibataire.

Je joue à la table de Craps et gagne un bon pactole depuis le début de la nuit. La chance est avec moi ce soir.

Lorsque je croise le regard d'une jeune femme installée un peu plus loin à une table de black jack, c'est la décharge électrique. Elle est d'une beauté à tomber.

Elle est assise nonchalament, sur un tabouret haut, ses jambes longues et fines sont croisées sur le coté, sa robe noire fendue jusqu'à son haut de cuisse lui donne une allure diaboliquement chaude. Ses cheveux châtains, descendent jusqu'au bas de son dos, les boucles légères bougent voluptueusement à chacun de ses mouvements. Le dos nu de sa robe laisse entrevoir le début de ses reins.

Dire que Je suis sous le charme est faible, je ne pense même plus aux lancés de dés qui se jouent devant mes yeux. Je me mets à penser que mon gain de ce soir n'a plus d'importance si je n'approche pas cette fille de plus près.

Je suis troublé, cette jeune femme me dévore des yeux et leur couleur chocolat est envoûtante. Nos regards ne bougent pas. Les pommettes de la créature divine sont rosies d'excitation et j'ai l'impression d'y voir des éclairs d'envie. Son visage est rond et fin. Sa bouche est pulpeuse et appelle aux délices.

Je me damnerais pour pouvoir m'emparer de ses lèvres.

Elle ose un coup d'oeil discret sentant sûrement mon regard et croise mes yeux pleins de désir.

Elle me détaille je le sens et je tente une dernière fois de reprendre mes esprits avant de courir à la table de Black Jack, mon érection est déjà palpable. Je respire et lance une dernière fois les dés. Je ramasse mes gains et quand je tourne la tête, mon ange a disparu.

Je la cherche du regard, mais la salle est tellement emplie de joueurs que je commence à perdre espoir. J'erre à chaque parcelle de jeux puis j'aperçois au loin mon ange.

Elle est de dos et se dirige vers les ascenseurs, sa démarche est sensuelle tout comme la chute de reins que parcourt sa chevelure divine. Elle appuie sur le bouton d'appel et l'ascenseur s'ouvre. J'ai juste le temps d'entrer dans la cabine et repousse le couple âgé qui tente d'entrer en même temps que moi.

_ « Désolé messieurs dames, l'ascenseur est complet » dis-je tout en insistant sur le regard de la magnifique jeune femme a mes cotés.

Les portes se referment doucement, vraiment trop lentement a mon goût. J'ai le souffle court, j'ai agis sous une impulsion. Mais le regard et le sourire que me lance cet ange est chaud et plein de promesses. Je lui souris à mon tour.

Je n'en reviens pas de ce que cette femme a comme pouvoir sur moi. Elle m'hypnotise, chacun des gestes qu'elle effectue me paralyse. Je viens tout simplement de refermer l'ascenseur sur un couple pour rester seul avec elle et je me surprends à être encore plus excité.

Rien que d'imaginer ses lèvres sur mon corps, rien que d'imaginer ses mains aux endroits libérateurs de mon anatomie j'en frissonne.

_ « Quel étage ? » Lui demandai-je d'une voix rauque presque inaudible.

_ « Dernier étage » me répond-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Nous avons le souffle court tout les deux. Nos regards sont toujours encrés l'un à l'autre.

Soudain j'appuie sur le bouton stop de l'ascenseur mais mon corps ne bouge pas.

On se regarde, on se jauge mutuellement.

Elle sourit timidement en faisant un pas vers moi et elle s'arrête.

Je comprends alors que c'est à moi d'avancer, je fais un pas … puis un second.

Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Nos regards sont toujours soudés, des regards enflammés. Nous sommes littéralement hypnotisés l'un par l'autre.

Elle se lance alors à l'assaut de mes lèvres en empoignant directement mes cheveux à la base de mon cou. Son baiser est divin, ses lèvres sont douces, nos souffles sont chauds, nos langues habiles.

Je pose alors mes mains sur la base de ses reins, pendant qu'elle me caresse le cou et les cheveux. Je deviens plus entreprenant en remontant lentement mes caresses le long de ses cotes. Elle pousse un gémissement presque inaudible quand je frôle la naissance de ses seins, je réitère ma caresse, poussant même jusqu'à toucher ses seins du bout des doigts. Je n'ai qu'une envie : c'est lui arracher sa robe pour prendre ses seins en bouche.

J'attends malgré moi qu'elle me repousse, ce qu'elle ne fait pas. Je sens la pointe de ses tétons déjà très durs et contre toute attente elle se recule et commence à dénouer son dos nu. Le nœud lâche et expose sa poitrine à mes yeux. Poitrine magnifiquement recouverte d'un soutien gorge de dentelle noire.

Son regard est brûlant, elle me regarde sensuellement et je dois moi-même avoir un regard incendiaire. La robe tombe lentement à ses pieds. Ses sous vêtement sont un appel a la décadence.

Je pars à l'assaut de ses seins avec mes lèvres, je les mordille à travers le tissu lui faisant sortir des gémissements incontrôlés et remonte jusqu'à sa bouche, ou reprend le mélange de nos langues affamées.

Je lui dégrafe habilement son soutien gorge, laissant sa poitrine magnifique être admirée. Ses seins sont doux et fermes, ils sont créés pour mes mains.

Elle entreprend de déboutonner ma chemise. Elle la repousse sur mes épaules musclées et fait en sorte de la pousser vers le bas tout en malaxant sensuellement les muscles de mes bras. La chemise tombe au sol et elle commence alors à parsemer mon torse de baisers.

Mon dieu c'est si bon.

Elle caresse du bout des doigts le relief apparent de mes abdominaux et je frissonne à ce contact.

Ses mains descendent jusqu'à mon jean, elle ôte lentement la boucle de ma ceinture, puis déboutonne mon jean et ose directement plonger sa main dans mon caleçon, ce qui m'arrache un cri de plaisir incontrôlé

_ « Oh putain ! »

Elle empoigne délicatement mon membre, et le caresse du bout des doigts. Sa peau chaude, ses gestes habiles, provoquent en moi des sensations incontrôlées. Mon jean tombe à mes pieds. Je suis en caleçon.

Je la serre contre moi, et laisse une traînée de baisers sur sa poitrine, ses épaules, son cou. Je remonte à sa mâchoire, sa joue et engloutis sa bouche en recherchant directement sa langue.

J'empoigne ses fesses et les malaxe chaudement, mes doigts passent tout près de son intimité trempée. Lui arrachant un gémissement que je reçois directement en pleine bouche, cette sensation ne fait qu'accroître mon excitation.

Elle procure des va et vient violents sur mon sexe, je suis déjà presque au bout de ma délivrance. Mais je veux la voir jouir d'abord. Je desserre mon étreinte et je la regarde droit dans les yeux avant de descendre ma main dans sa culotte, j'atteins son clitoris et commence une douce torture.

Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure mais ne peut retenir un petit cri de plaisir. Mon membre en devient douloureux malgré ses va et vient rythmés et saccadés.

J'entre un doigt en elle par surprise, puis deux et effectue un mouvement de rentre dedans effréné. Elle est vraiment humide et chaude. Mon rythme est si soutenu qu'elle s'agrippe à mes épaules et que je suis obligé de la plaquer contre le marbre de l'ascenseur pour que ses jambes ne flanchent pas.

Je lâche son regard et tout en continuant à lui donner du plaisir, j'entreprends avec mes lèvres une douce descente tout en baisers jusqu'à son clitoris. Ressentant sûrement mon intention, son souffle se fait saccadé, sa respiration est devenue un flot de gémissements incontrôlés.

Je lui baisse son string en dentelle jusqu'aux chevilles, lui écarte un peu les jambes et plonge ma bouche directement pour rejoindre ma main entre ses cuisses. Ma langue prend possession de son clitoris, pendant que ma main continue douce la torture à l'intérieur de son intimité. Je sens son vagin se resserrer, elle va venir. Puis je la sens se raidir et un cri échappe de sa gorge pendant que coule encore plus le nectar de sa féminité sur ma langue et ma main.

_ « Oh mon dieu !!! »

J'inverse les rôles de mes gestes et prends possession de son entrée avec ma langue, ma main rejoint son clitoris, presque aussitôt un second orgasme l'envahit, encore plus fort. M'obligeant à me relever et à la retenir par la taille, tellement la violence du plaisir l'affaiblit.

Elle reprend peu à peu ses esprits, et caresse chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je replonge sur sa bouche douce et tremblante, sa langue effectue sensuellement le tour de mes lèvres. Puis elle me regarde et un sourire coquin étire ses lèvres.

Je me retrouve tout à coup moi-même contre le marbre de l'ascenseur, elle entreprend une douce et longue descente jusqu'à mon membre endolori par le besoin de la sentir. Ses seins s'y frottent quelques secondes. Puis elle me lance un regard plein de promesses, empoigne mes fesses de ses deux mains, et prend mon sexe à pleine bouche. La sensation est divine, sa bouche et sa langue chaudes, son habileté à me prodiguer cette caresse me procure des sensations encore jamais ressenties. Je suis obligé de me tenir à la rambarde de la cage d'ascenseur. Je sens déjà mon explosion arrivée.

_ « Je vais venir … oh putain je vais venir ! »

Mais elle garde mon sexe en bouche et je me déverse totalement. L'explosion de mon plaisir est immense. Elle plante ses ongles sur mes fesses et remonte lentement son visage vers le mien. Embrassant la lignée de mes abdominaux, griffant mon dos jusqu'à remonter a mon cou et reprendre mes lèvres d'assaut.

_ « Merde » dis je.

L'ascenseur reprend tout à coup son ascension et nous nous précipitons de remettre nos vêtements. Je noue son dos nu tout en embrassant ses épaules découvertes lui arrachant un nouveau frisson. Elle est si douce que je pourrais passer ma vie dans cet ascenseur à lui prodiguer tant de plaisir.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur mon étage. Sans lui parler je la regarde et lève un sourcil interrogateur, elle hoche la tête de manière positive. Son visage est rougi d'excitation, je ne dois pas être loin du même état.

Je la tire jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous nous y rendons presque en courant. Je sors mon pass, ouvre la porte et la tire à l'intérieur. A peine sommes nous rentrés qu'elle se jette a mon cou et qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Son intimité encore humide frotte contre la bosse de ma propre excitation.

Sans la décoller de mon corps, j'ôte mes chaussures et mes chaussettes à l'aide de mes pieds. Avec mon bras je la remonte un peu plus au dessus de mon bas ventre. Nos lèvres sont toujours scellées et nos langues se livrent une bataille passionnante. Je déboutonne enfin rapidement mon jean et l'enlève complètement ainsi que mon caleçon.

Nous arrivons dans le salon et je la pose délicatement sur la table haute. J'entreprends de lui dénouer a nouveau sa robe. Elle se penche et se cambre en arrière afin de faciliter l'enlèvement des dernières barrières. Je lui arrache son string au passage. Mais je lui laisse ses talons aiguilles, c'est encore plus excitant.

Cette vue d'elle est magnifique. Elle est totalement ouverte pour moi c'est un pur délice. Sa poitrine se lève à la rapidité de sa respiration. J'ôte ma chemise.

Nous voilà a égalité.

Je prends sa jambe droite et la parsème de fiévreux baisés jusqu'à son intimité où je passe seulement un coup de langue qui lui arrache un gémissement presque inaudible. Je remonte jusqu'à sa poitrine et la taquine un petit peu, prenant une attention toute particulière à lui mordiller et à lui caresser ses tétons durcis de plaisir.

J'attrape un préservatif disposé dans la corbeille sur la table.

_Note pour moi-même « remercier l'hôtel pour sa prévenance ». _

Après tout nous sommes à Vegas, rien n'est étonnant.

J'arrache l'emballage avec mes dents, et déroule le préservatif sur mon sexe. Je la rapproche de mon corps, elle se relève et se serre contre moi.

Je la pénètre d'un coup. Un frisson nous parcourt ensemble. La pièce est seulement emplie de nos respirations et de nos gémissements. Je garde un rythme soutenu et je sens déjà son intimité se resserrer... Ma fin n'est pas loin non plus. Les caresses que l'on se procure à coté sont divines. Ponctuée de nos baisés enflammés, cette partie de sexe est le summum de la baise.

Je ralentis un peu le rythme, tentant de reprendre un minimum de souffle et de savourer chaque sensation encore plus fort.

Je la regarde et passe ma main sur sa joue, les lumières de la ville se reflètent dans la pièce, et me permettent de voir son regard brillant. Elle effectue le même geste que moi et caresse ma joue puis mes lèvres. Mes vas et viens sont toujours lents, mais c'est toujours aussi bon.

Je la reprends par la taille, elle referme ses jambes autour mes hanches et je l'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre. Je l'allonge sur le lit et je reprends mon assaut plus ardemment. Retrouvant au fur et à mesure un rythme soutenu. Son intimité se ressert autour de mon membre et j'atteins mon apogée au même moment.

C'est ce qu'on appel un orgasme synchronisé.

Nous restons quelques minutes dans cette position, ses mains effectuent des caresses le long de ma colonne, je lui embrasse le cou et caresse la longueur de son bras jusqu'à chatouiller le bout de ses doigts. Je me retire d'elle, ôte mon préservatif et le jette.

Nous n'avons même pas échangés nos prénoms, nous n'avons eu que des accords muets jusqu'à présent et je n'ai pas envie de faire disparaître la magie de cette nuit tout de suite.

Je me pose à ses cotés, et je promène mon index sur son corps incandescent. Elle est magnifique, ses formes sont parfaites, nos corps s'assemblent parfaitement. Elle est mienne pour la nuit.

Je sens son regard sur moi pendant que je fais de même sur son corps.

Lentement je remonte mon index jusqu'à sa bouche et lui fais un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Je me dirige dans la salle de bain et fais couler un bain dans l'immense baignoire jacuzzi. J'allume les spots qui correspondent au jacuzzi et la pièce se remplit d'une lumière tamisée.

Décidément Vegas est unique.

Je verse du bain moussant à la fraise et commande une bouteille de champagne, je demande qu'elle nous soit montée directement devant la chambre.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et je la retrouve assise contre la tête de lit, attendant que je revienne, elle me regarde et je vois que son regard est interrogateur. Je secoue négativement la tête et lui intime le silence avant de m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres pulpeuses, douces, et légèrement gonflées par nos ébats précédents.

Le service d'étage tape à la porte, et je cours récupérer la bouteille à l'entrée de la chambre. Je la rejoins, bouteille et coupes a la main, je lui tends ma main libre qu'elle accepte et je l'emmène à la salle de bain où les effluves de fraise se font sentir.

Un immense sourire s'étire sur son visage, elle apprécie le geste. Elle se délecte sûrement comme moi de ce qui va arriver par la suite.

Soyons honnête : un bain n'est jamais innocent.

Nous rentrons ensemble dans l'eau mousseuse et chaude. Je nous serre une coupe de champagne chacun et nous trinquons silencieusement. Elle me lance un regard aguicheur et je suis certain que ce regard et ce qui va en suivre vont être un pur plaisir.

Je m'aperçois que ses yeux cherchent quelque chose et je vois qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle veut. Des préservatifs sont disposés dans une panière.

_Merci Vegas… again !_

Elle s'en empare d'un, puis enclenche la première vitesse du jacuzzi.

_Oh Oui ! Ce qu'il va se passer va définitivement me plaire … et m'achever_.

Elle se rapproche de moi et entreprend de nous débarrasser de nos coupes. Puis m'embrasse lentement, tendrement. Elle se place à cheval sur moi et commence lentement un frottement de nos intimités. Ses frottements plus les sensations du jaccuzi me rendent dingue.

J'empoigne ses fesses et frôle son intimité avec mes doigts. Une de mes mains remonte le long de son dos, j'attrape sa nuque et colle son visage encore plus à ma bouche. Notre baiser se fait passionné et urgent.

Elle arrache le papier du préservatif et plonge ses mains sous l'eau pour me l'enfiler. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible d'enfiler une capote sous l'eau ! Tout en m'embrassant, elle me glisse doucement en elle et entreprend de lents et merveilleux mouvements avec son corps. Elle est étroite et serrée, mais la chaleur de son intimité est exceptionnelle.

Nos gémissements emplissent de nouveau la pièce. Ses mouvements de hanches sont irréguliers mais vraiment bon. Elle ondule son bassin d'une façon divine. Ma délivrance arrive à grands pas et je sens qu'elle n'est pas loin non plus. Je glisse ma main vers son clitoris ce qui décuple son plaisir et le mien au même moment … encore …

Au bout de quelques instants elle se retire de moi en m'embrassant. Je sors du bain pour retirer le préservatif et je reviens à ses cotés en refaisant couler de l'eau chaude.

Je la prends dans mes bras, elle est calée entre mes jambes qu'elle caresse par de tendres mouvements, tandis que moi je parcours ses épaules, son cou et sa nuque avec mes lèvres. Mes mains effectuent de légers cercles sur son ventre.

Nous sortons du bain, je la sèche moi-même avec une serviette puis elle fait de même avec moi. Je trouve ça extrêmement sensuel. Je lui prends la main et la dirige vers la chambre. J'étais à nouveau dur avant même d'être sorti de la salle de bain. Elle lâche ma main et je la vois prendre la bouteille de champagne, une lumière malicieuse illuminant ses yeux et son sourire.

Arrivés dans la chambre je l'embrasse à pleine bouche et presse mon sexe tendu contre son bas ventre. Elle caresse mes fesses de sa main libre, et me presse encore plus contre elle, nos lèvres étouffent nos gémissement de plaisir.

Je la prends dans mes bras, l'allonge soigneusement sur le lit et j'empoigne la bouteille de champagne. Je verse un long filet du liquide pétillant entre ses seins et le long de son ventre. Je lèche chaque partie mouillée jusqu'à son nombril. Je continue de déverser le liquide sur son intimité et elle sort à nouveau un cri incontrôlé.

_ « Oh mon dieu ! »

Je bois quelques gorgées de champagne à la bouteille et je plonge mes lèvres et ma langue vers son clitoris, j'entreprends de boire le mélange de champagne et son nectar en même temps, et c'est un pur plaisir.

Elle me prend la bouteille des mains et boit à son tour au goulot. Je continue ma douce torture sur son clitoris à l'aide de ma langue. Mes mains agrippent ses mollets et remontent lentement à ses cuisses puis rejoignent ma langue. Je commence à insérer un doigt en elle puis deux et elle se cambre automatiquement, un cri sensuel sortant de sa bouche. La pression de ma langue sur son clitoris et les vas et viensde mes doigts l'emmènent encore une fois dans son plaisir orgasmique.

Je remonte son corps en embrassant chaque morceau possible de sa peau si douce. Je récupère un préservatif sur la table de nuit et l'enfile rapidement avant de m'enfoncer une nouvelle fois en elle. Nous gémissons et frissonnons ensemble de plaisir.

Le sexe avec elle est unique, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de sensations avant ce soir. Tout est décuplé.

Je me retire lentement d'elle et lui intime silencieusement de se retourner. Elle se met à genoux devant moi et se cambre automatiquement. Cette fille est une déesse, je m'agrippe à sa taille si fine et la pénètre d'un coup dur et fort, nous crions encore de bien être.

J'adopte un rythme soutenu, chacune de mes poussées butant sur son point G. Je la laisse mener la danse par moment. Mais je n'y tiens plus et la pénètre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement. Ses parois se resserrent instantanément autour de mon membre et je libère ma jouissance à mon tour.

Je m'étale lourdement à ses cotés et elle s'effondre sur le ventre. Nos souffles sont courts et erratiques. Nous sommes en sueur. Mais des sourires béats s'étalent sur nos visages, j'ôte de nouveau le préservatif et me nettoies avec un mouchoir.

Je la contemple, je la trouve si belle. Qui aurait cru quelques heures auparavant que j'allais passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie avec une pure inconnue ?

Inconnue qui restera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Elle me contemple aussi.

J'hésite à lui parler, j'hésite à casser la magie de cette nuit unique. Elle doit comprendre mon doute car elle pose un doigt sur ma bouche et tourne sa tête dans un signe de négation.

Je lui ouvre mes bras et elle vient se blottir contre moi. Nous nous embrassons tendrement pendant quelques minutes, nous effectuant mutuellement de divines caresses. Nous sommes fermement enlacés, les caresses devenant au fur et à mesure de simples mouvements, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous gagne... malheureusement.

********

Je me réveille à cause de la lumière du soleil qui reflète dans ma chambre. Me reviennent en mémoire les images de la nuit dernière, mon lit sent le champagne. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et m'aperçois que mon lit est vide … Ma déesse s'est échappée.

Sur son oreiller trône une lettre, ses sous vêtements soigneusement pliés et une rose.

Je parcours son mot …

_Mon ange,_

_Merci … pour cette nuit magique,_

_Je ne l'oublierais jamais,_

_Je ne t'oublierais jamais._

_Un modeste souvenir pour toi …_

_Ne m'en veux pas …_

_Merci pour ta chemise …_

_On a __beau__ tout rêver, tu __dépasses le rêve …*_

_Ce qui ce passe à Vegas reste à Vegas !_

_Bella_

Bella … Mon ange se prénomme Bella … Prends tout ce que tu veux de moi je t'appartiens.

Elle a raison, ce qui ce passe à Vegas reste à Vegas.

* * *

*Citation de Victor Hugo …


End file.
